The invention is related to a rear brake pressure proportioning valve or controller having an electrically actuated lockout arrangement.
Various brake pressure proportioning valves or controllers have been proposed in which an electromagnetically moved tappet extends through an axial bore in a pressure control piston, keeping the closing member of the control valve spaced from its valve seat as long as the anti-locking control is operational. An increased degree of safety is attained by the additional incorporation of such a controller since the brake pressure acting on the rear wheels is thus reduced when the anti-locking control malfunctions.
Starting from this principle, the present invention has the object to create further functional improvements, in particular, low force actuation of the lockout arrangement. This is of the special importance in case of twin-type brake power controllers for a diagonal combination of the brake circuits in order to allow locking out and releasing both brake circuits by a single actuator.